


Spark

by pasiphile



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Monstrous Regiment - Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/F, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 22:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1281637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasiphile/pseuds/pasiphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for prompt: "Also Tonker/Lofty desperate semi-public adrenaline-fueled sex after robbing a bank or something? (bonus points for somehow involving fiiiire)"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bisexualcyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualcyborg/gifts).



Tonker slammed into the wall, breathing heavily. Lofty leaned against her, pulling frantically at the laces of her trousers.

“Here?” Tonker hissed.

Lofty didn’t reply, but the fact that her fingers didn’t stop meant enough.

Lofty, quiet and shy and polite, rutting against her in a dirty alley like one of the cheapest Seamstresses. Her girl.

She grabbed Lofty’s face with soot-blackened fingers and pulled her into a rough kiss.

She could still hear the crackling of the fire in the background; they were barely two streets away and this whole thing was a massive risk, all it needed was one watchman seeing them, smelling of sulphur and smoke, find the money stuffed in their pockets, and they’d be straight to the Tanty.

And yet.

Lofty pushed her hand into her trousers, kissing hungrily. Sweet Lofty, always so careful and awkward, shoving two fingers inside and finger-fucking her hard and fast.

Tonker dropped her head back against the wall, pulling Lofty as close as she could, gasping at her rough movements. “Lofty,” she tried. “We should – should probably do this at home.”

Lofty shook her head and pushed her other hand in as well, rubbing hard against Tonker’s clit. Tonker moaned and dropped her head back. “Or – or not, whatever you want,” she gasped.

Lofty bent her head and nipped at her neck. Tonker clutched at Lofty’s short, soft hair, breathing in the soot and sulphur that still stuck to it.

Lofty pulled her hands back – Tonker moaned in protest – and grabbed Tonker’s shoulder, turning her around. She hardly ever talked when she was like this, Lofty, as if she didn’t have any space left in her head for words.

Not that Tonker minded.

Lofty threw one arm around her waist and moved up, hand squeezing hard at her breasts, pinching her nipples, and the other went back into her trousers, her warm small palm massaging her, rubbing in rough circles.

Tonker leaned her forearms against the rough brick of the wall and just – just gave in, let Lofty do what she wanted. She used to be a bit bothered by this, felt as if she was being selfish, but Lofty… Well, it was clear she needed this.

And besides, Tonker always made sure she made it up to Lofty afterwards.

The first signs of her orgasm started to creep up on her. “I’m – ” she said, panting, “I’m close, love, you – ”

Lofty bit down on her shoulder, surprisingly hard. Her hand grew rougher, harder, just the way Tonker liked it. She curled her fingers against the wall and pushed her hips into Lofty’s hand, rocking slightly –

She came with a cut-off curse, shaking. Lofty kept her palm against her, warm and solid, and licked at the painful place on Tonker’s shoulder, almost as if in apology.

And then she pulled back completely and disappeared. Tonker turned around and leaned back against the wall, wiping her brow, still breathing too hard. Gods, every time - and to think people considered _her_ to be the aggressive one.

Lofty popped back up. “We need to move,” she said, softly. “The Old Sam’s here.”

Tonker nodded. “Fine. Um, Lofty…?”

The girl looked at her, dark eyes bright in her soot-blackened face. “Yes?”

Tonker grabbed her face and planted a rough kiss on her lips. “I really bleeding love you, you know that?” she said, earnestly.

Lofty grinned, her teeth sudden and white in her face. “Yes. Now come.” She grabbed Tonker’s hand and pulled her along. 


End file.
